Why?
by Fire Lady Ursa
Summary: Rei Kon receives a call from an old friend with an odd request. Rating is aimed as a warning, more than anything. Some yaoi content in later chapters. No truly explicit content.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

A/N So...this is my first attempt at a beyblade fanfiction. I will warn you, it is somewhat yaoi. If that isn't your thing, well, you have been warned. Do tell me if I slaughtered the characters, personality wise though, it would be nice to get some feed back. Read and review, please.

–

Six months ago he'd nearly managed to get Kai to open up. Six months ago, he'd been about to get through, about to learn something. Six months ago today, the letter had come for Kai, from Voltaire. The letter that had called him home to Russia...alone.

Rei's phone rang – the sound pierced the strange silence that had fallen across the kitchen. Max grabbed Kenny and Tyson and pulled them out of the room wordlessly. Rei watched them leave.

Tyson heard Max sigh softly as they settled in the living room. "I wonder who was calling" Tyson said in a low voice.

"It isn't our business." Kenny began.

"Maybe it was Kai!" Max said, sounding very excited.

"Rei has been really down lately...I almost hope it is..." Tyson said softly.

"I'm sure he'll tell us, if he wants us to know." Kenny said.

Just then, Rei walked in and changed the channel. The four of them watched, half entranced as the news broadcast continued.

–

Once they were gone, he picked up his cell phone and studied the screen of it for a moment, trying to decide if he knew the number or not, before he answered.

"Hello?"

"OH! Sara, yeah...it's me."

"Yes, I knew him...he was my - "

"Okay...I'll do that. Will you stay on the phone, so we can – Ok. I'm going."

The last sentence was a bit snappy. Rei picked up the remote from the table as he entered the living room. His teammates looked at him with confusion as he changed the channel. Immediately a news cast was audible...

–

A/n Yeah...That was kind of confusing, I suppose. I'll try not to have scenes split like that again, but I thought it was a good idea to get a look at what was going on on both ends. Most of the second chapter is written. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

A/N and the story continues. Enjoy

"And in Beyblading news, Russian Blader Kai Hiwatari was admitted to the hospital less than an hour ago. At last report the doctors said only that his condition was critical.

"The blader was found on the floor of his personal bathroom in the Hiwatari mansion, in a pool of his own blood. Sources say that his injuries may have been self inflicted...such a thing may indicate that..."

"REI!" Tyson snapped, sounding annoyed, clearly having repeated himself multiple times before successfully getting Rei's attention.

"I'm alright." Rei lied, walking out of the room and heading up stairs. "He attempted Suicide, didn't he, Sara?"

–

"Rei?" Tyson said slowly, "Rei?" A pause, "REI!" Tyson snapped, sounding worried.

Finally the Chinese blader responded. "I'm alright."

Tyson wasn't convinced, but Rei was already gone.

"I'm worried about him." Max said softly.

"Uhh...guys? Keep listening to this..." Kenny said, recalling the other's attention back to the tv.

"Authorities say that Voltaire Hiwatari was found lying on the floor of the private training facility set up within the mansion. His injuries were severe, and probably almost instantly fatal. His injuries seem to have been inflicted by the same type of weapon that Kai used to attempt suicide. Possibly the same weapon, further examinations are required to verify any such accusations." The reporter continued on, oblivious to the lives that his words were tearing apart.

"No way. Kai? A murder?" Max said loudly.

"Well...he sort of..."

"Don't you say that Tyson. At least part of that was your fault." Kenny snapped.

–

Back upstairs, Rei hung up the phone silently. He set it down on the bed side table after making sure to turn it off. He stood up slowly, shakily, and went to the door. He locked it, before throwing himself down on the bed again. Rei grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face into it, feeling his claws tear through the cloth of the cover, and ignoring it. Tears were already falling.


	3. Chapter 3 : Decsions

A/N: I want to thank you all for reading this so far. I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"We have got to tell Rei that." Tyson said, after a few minutes. "He should know."

Kenny shook his head as Max began to speak. "No way! At least...not yet. He's got to get over what happened to Kai first." Max's voice was a little heated.

"Maxie, he wouldn't want us to keep it from him." Tyson responded.

"Tyson, I think Max is right. We should give him a few days." Kenny added.

"All right. I just...I don't think he needs to find out from-" Tyson stopped as the phone started ringing for the second time that afternoon. Max answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hey."

"Yeah, we heard."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I'll tell him you called."

"Bye." He hung up the phone.

"That was Lee." Max said quietly, walking over and sitting back down.

"Letting us know?" Kenny prompted carefully.

"Yeah, he wasn't sure we'd been told yet." Max responded.

* * *

Rei sat cross legged in the center of the room, on the floor. Some music Kai had introduced him to was playing in the background. Simple Plan, he thought. His eyes were pressed tightly shut, and his hands were folded in his lap. His phone was still on the bedside table, the door was still shut and locked. He concentrated on calming himself first. Once he was finally totally calm, he began to focus on the problem at hand. Kai. The hospital. Suicide. The words chased themselves around in his mind. Russia. The word popped into his head, bringing with it a torrent of memories and feelings.

Kai was in Russia. Kai was hospitalized in Russia. Kai had attempted suicide in Russia. Last time they had been in Russia, all kinds of things had gone wrong. Something about Russia had to be the problem. And, the only way to see Kai would involve going to Russia. Kai's home. In theory, it would not be hard. All he would have to do is tell the others he was leaving, and arrange a flight. Getting to Moscow wasn't all that difficult, and as a blader, it would be easy to arrange the travel. No one would question a beybladers motives for travel, after all.

For a moment the song distracted him. It was Untitled by Simple Plan, he recalled, one of Kai's (and his) favorites. He paused to listen, allowing the words to dominate his mind, and soon he found himself singing along with it. When the song ended, Rei refocused his attention on his mental planning.

He would go to Russia. He would visit Kai. And he would learn what exactly had happened, and why Kai had attempted to end his own life. He would see Kai again. He stood up and went to the door, unlocking it. Moving down the stairs quietly, he came to face his team.

"I'm going to Russia." He said aloud for the first time, calling their attention to him all at once.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

"Are you serious?" Max managed after a moment. "I mean Rei – Russia? Really?"

"I am." Rei said calmly. "Yes, Russia. Specifically, Moscow. I'm going to find out what exactly happened."

"Rei, there's something I think you need to know." Tyson began slowly, and everyone looked at him. Kenny shook his head slightly. Tyson ignore him, his attention focused on Rei. "His grandfather was found dead, by a similar weapon that Kai used to attempt suicide they think he -"

"Something happened. There has to be a reason. Besides, Voltaire probably did deserve it." Rei said calmly, "Either way, I will find out what happened."

"If you're sure." Max said slowly.

"I am." Rei repeated quietly. "I just thought I should tell you all before I make arrangements to leave." Rei turned and darted back up the stairs to make some phone calls.

–

Later that evening, the bladebreakers sat down all together for dinner. They chatted a little and ate. Out of a wordless agreement, no one brought up the topic of Kai, in order to keep peace between them all. No one wanted to discuss that, and no one wanted to discuss Rei's going to Russia. The conversation was almost awkward as the meal ended, and they were finding it more an more difficult to avoid those particular topics.

"When are you leaving" Max finally asked, deciding he'd finally had enough of avoiding and ignoring the problems.

"Three days from today was the earliest opening." Rei said calmly, meeting Max's gaze fully, before looking around the table.

"So soon?" Kenny said, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean – Kai's alone there. He needs me now. He needed me - " Rei froze up, realizing exactly what he had said, and how it had come out. He hadn't ever actually verbalized that in quite such an obvious way.

"It's alright Rei, it's not like we didn't know." Tyson said with a shrug. "I mean, it was kind of obvious when he left. You were so upset, we kind of figured it out then. But...did Kai know?"

"Yes and no." Rei said cautiously. "He knew that I was fond of him, but I think he thought it was close friends. I'm not even sure he's..."

"I think he really liked you, Rei." Max said quietly. "You two never really fought. He started to tolerate you before any of the rest of us. You were the only one he would share a room with. I think that tells us all something." Max continued carefully.

Rei shook his head. "At that point, I was one of the calmest of us. And I wasn't interested in prying into his secrets. I'm sure that's the only reason he tolerated me."

"I don't." Kenny said, shaking his head back and forth.

"I should probably go pack, now. I mean, it's getting late, I've got a few more things I have to settle out before I leave. And...."

"You don't want to talk about this." Tyson interjected.

"Exactly." The nekojin responded as he walked up the stairs back to the room that he and Kai used to share. Now it was his, not that it particularly mattered tonight. He turned the music back on, almost surprised to hear Perfect playing when he did so. Singing along with it, Rei began to pack for his trip to Russia.


	5. Chapter 5: Mettings

A/N I want to thank all of you for reading this so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please.

Everything had gone off without issue, Rei realized, as the plane landed. He had made it to Russia without extreme delay, and soon, he would see Kai. Soon enough, he would begin to learn what had really happened that night. It was worth looking in to, especially if what Tyson had mentioned was true. Rei hadn't allowed himself to consider the thought of Kai actually being a murderer. Shaking his head, he forced the thought away, not allowing it to settle in as a real possibility in his mind.

Since the team's last visit to Russia, Rei had improved his grasp on the Russian language immensely. Now, he he was glad that he'd taken the time to do so. Rei made his way to the hotel that he would be staying at for, as far as he knew, the duration of his stay in Russia. Once he'd gotten to the hotel and set up in the room, he was almost at a loss. Visiting hours were well over, and he would have to wait until the next day, at least, to see Kai. That was assuming the hospital would even allow Rei to see the fallen blader.

He paced a bit, and tried to settle himself down for the night. For the most part, he was unsuccessful, but still he tried. There was no use it remaining worked up when there was nothing to do at the time.

---

Crimson eyes opened – a blank white ceiling stretched out above him, but it was not his own. How strange, he never awoke in a different room – even if he had fallen asleep else where he should have been – the thought broke off as he moved his arm, and pain lanced from his wrist to his elbow.

The blader turned his head to look at his right arm, to examine what damage had been done to his arm. Thick, white bandages were wrapped tightly around the limb, and he stared at them for a moment before the realization of what had actually happened sank in. He'd tried to take his own life. He remembered that now. He'd slit that arm from elbow to wrist and watched the blood flow, pooling on the floor. But where – the hospital? That was the only thing that made sense and yet, he couldn't figure out why he was there.

_Why did they save me?_ _Why did they bring me here? Why didn't I just die, like I was supposed to?_ Kai thought, still glaring at the bandages. There was an IV in his arm, above them, and he was tempted to yank it out, just to see what the doctors would do – but he didn't. He just stared, and tried to make sense of everything that had occurred. The gaps were – frustrating at best.

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar voice came from behind him.

Kai turned his head to face the doctor – Ivan – he recalled quickly. "How long...?" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

"About five days, give or take several hours." The man responded calmly. "Why did you try and kill yourself?" The question was cutting, and left little room for bluffing and avoiding.

"It's none of your concern."

"I think it is."

"Well, I disagree. Get over it."

"Kai, I can't help you if -"

"I don't want or need your help."

"Kai, they think you killed your grandfather. If you won't say what happened..."

"Let them think what they want, I don't care."

"You would be tried as an adult for murder?"

"They can't prove anything."

"That isn't the point."

Kai was silent. He turned his crimson gaze away from the doctor coldly.

"That's it then?" Ivan said in to the silence.

"Yeah."

"Kai..."

"I don't need your concern." Kai snapped, cutting off Ivan's response.

"I'm only fifteen, they can't try me as an adult." Kai added quietly, after a moment of silence. "Even if they think they can prove something."

"They can try. And if they succeed..."

"I'm not worried."

"You should be."

"I've got nothing to lose."

"Fine, if that's how you want to look at this."

"When can I leave?"

"When I say you can." The doctor responded as he left the room.

_That was...unproductive. _Ivan thought as he walked down the hall, away from Kai's room. As he entered the main waiting room, he was startled to see someone there that he didn't recognize off hand, immediately. After a few moments, he recalled treating the teen at one point, some time ago – after the world championships, maybe.

"Hello, Dr. Ivan?" Rei said cautiously.

"What can I do for you ..."

"Rei. My name's Rei."

"Ah. What can I do for you today, Rei?"

"I was hoping that you could point me towards one of the patient's rooms." Rei responded.

"Whose, may I ask?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

"I'm not altogether certain that Mr. Hiwatari is in any mood to take visitors." Dr. Ivan answered, meeting the boy's gaze carefully.

"Would you ask him? Tell him it's Rei."

Dr. Ivan gave him a slight, reassuring smile before nodding, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Rei said, giving a quick partial bow.

Ivan walked back down the path he had come from, wondering if he should even ask Kai. Maybe it was better – no that wasn't fair. They'd been teammates, better to get Kai's response, and represent it properly. It wasn't as if the Russian Phoenix was going to accept the Chinese visitor who had – once – been his teammate.

"Kai?"

"What do you want?" Came the icy response. Kai wasn't even looking towards the door.

"You have a visitor – Rei Kon – I was wondering whether you wanted to see him, or if I should send him home."

_I should tell him to go away. He doesn't need to be tangled up in all of this. I don't need him...and he doesn't need this. But...I don't want to send him away. I've missed him. It's not like it's the others, too. It's just Rei, from the sound of it. He'll probably listen, if I have to tell him to get out of it later. Or not. But...hm_ Kai's thoughts chased themselves around a little, before he actually looked at Dr. Ivan. "I'll see him."

"Very well." Ivan turned. _That was...unexpected. Why did he? Figures._ "If you will follow me, Rei?"

A few moments later, Rei and Kai were alone in the hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6: Together

The Russian turned his gaze to the tiger who had haunted his dreams for the last six months. The boy who was now perched in a chair that he had pulled beside the bed in a very strange manner, at least in Kai's opinion.

One leg was pulled up into the chair and laid as if to begin a cross legged position, the other was also up the chair but propped up in a way that allowed Rei to rest his chin on his knee. Add to that, the fact that the Chinese blader was leaning forward so his chest rested against his leg and well – Kai wasn't sure how the boy could consider himself comfortable. And he was giving Kai a careful smile not an all out "I'm so glad to see you" smile, but a smile nonetheless. And he did look happy to see Kai, though worry haunted the golden eyes.

"You came." Kai said. Two words, with little expression either way. Accusing or thankful, it was impossible to tell, unless Rei was better at reading him than Kai thought he was. In reality, he was thrilled to see the nekojin again, but he wouldn't tell the boy that. That would involve admitting that he had feelings for the Chinese blader. Hell, that would mean admitting he had feelings at all. Maybe the boy knew Kai had feelings already, but he didn't want to make him wonder how deep they could run. No reason to upset the only one he considered his friend. No need to make him uncomfortable with the knowledge that his – Friend – was in fact, gay.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I have come?" Rei asked, sounded confused.

"I didn't think you cared."

"Kai, I do care. Honestly, I wish I'd been here sooner."

"There's nothing you could have done sooner. I was still unconscious, you know."

"Hm?" A confused sounding Rei responded.

"I've been awake less than a full hour, I think."

"Oh. But I meant before the accident at all."

"It wasn't an accident." Calm. Detached. Emotionless. A typical Kai response in a way, but more revealing than most.

"What do you mean?" Rei said slowly.

"This," He used his unwounded hand to gesture to his arm, "was no accident. I thought you knew that." Kai said, sounding almost apologetic. After all, he could have avoided a lot, if he'd allowed the Tiger to believe it hadn't been intentional.

"I know that, Kai. I meant... I meant before whatever happened between you and Voltaire." Rei responded, carefully, sounding almost hesitant to admit it.

"Ah. I see now. Well, there's still nothing you could have done. They wouldn't have let you – Tala what are you doing here?" Kai cut himself off as he gazed beyond the white tiger to see the other teenager. Bright red hair and strange teal colored eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**A/N I lied. I'm sorry. Yes. Yes I did leave it at a nasty cliff hanger. No, I won't make you wait TOO long to find out what happened. R&R, please**


	7. Chapter 7: Interruptions

**A/N: Told you I'd update ASAP after that one. Hope you like this.**

"_Am I interrupting something?" The red-haired blader asked, sounding totally innocent._

"Ye-" Rei found himself cut off.

"No, of course not." No elaboration, no excuse, and no regard for Rei. It never occurred to him that the Chinese boy would have felt differently, and Rei had fallen silent so quickly that he didn't have time to even really notice that the boy had been speaking.

Rei got up for a moment and grabbed another chair wordlessly, setting it near to the bed, he folded back into his own chair, without speaking. Tala took the newly moved chair, shaking his head. "I could have moved it, you didn't have to get up."

"It was nothing." Rei responded tightly, glancing over at the red head before looking back at Kai.

"Rei, are you upset about something?" Kai asked, sounding almost concerned.

"No, nothing Kai. I was just a bit surprised to see Tala." He said, flashing a smile.

"Hn." Was Kai's simple response. _He's lying. But I don't know why. And I don't want to call him on it, not with Tala here. Tala can't make heads or tails of Rei, not the way I can. Comes from sharing a room with him, and from analyzing his every move. I don't even know if he's- wait. I have Tala and Rei in the same soon. If he _is _he's bound to notice Tala's … what have I done now?_

"So, What were we talking about?" Tala asked.

_'WE weren't talking about anything. Kai and I were discussing the purpose of my visit. And I don't want you to be a part of it. _Rei's thoughts were dark, but he avoided looking at the red head. "Not much, I hadn't been here very long yet."

"I see, so Kai, how are you feeling?" Tala focused his attention on Kai, half ignoring Rei.

"Like hell. What do you expect?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Voltaire and I had a … disagreement."

"About?" Rei interjected.

"Personal life choices." Kai responded.

"He found out?" Tala said.

"Of course he did. You're bloody obvious, you know." _And you knew better than to say that in front of Voltaire, I could have held it off at least another two or three months if you knew how to shut up._

_Personal life choices. He found out? You're bloody obvious you know? _The words repeated in Rei's mind several times before a coherent conclusion followed. _Their together. I...I knew Kai was gay. I knew I was right, though it was never confirmed. But....I didn't expect this. I should have. Tala's a better match for him, any day._ "So you two...?" Rei's words trailed off as both Russian's turned their gazes upon him.

"Are we really that obvious?" Tala questioned.

"You are." Kai responded calmly, barely managing to keep his voice emotionless. _I didn't expect Rei to pick that up so quick. I wanted time to tell Tala that it wasn't working. _

"Only if you know what to look for." Rei added, after Kai had finished speaking.

"And you do?" Tala challenged.

"I've been watching mates get selected for years. Yeah, I'd say I do know what to look for." Rei rose to the challenge, turning his burning golden gaze to the red haired Russian male.

"Watching mates get selected," Tala repeated slowly, "you make us sound like animals."

"Tala, watch it. You don't know what you're talking about." Kai warned carefully.

"My village. We take a mate – I've been watching people pair off. Normal, and my those of my village. The only difference is permanency. We date, but once we settle down, we settle down with one person for the rest of our lives.

"Like a married couple, why couldn't you say that?" Tala seemed to be ignoring Kai's warning.

"You wouldn't understand. You aren't open minded enough." Rei said coldly.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Depends."

"ENOUGH you two!" Kai snapped. "Behave, will you?"

Both Rei and Tala looked immediately to Kai.

"Yes, Kai." Rei said quickly, seeming to shrink down into himself a little. _Now I no I pissed him off. He never yells at me like that. Usually, it's reserved for Tyson._

Tala snorted, "Subservient much?"

"Drop it." Kai ordered, crimson eyes flashing at Tala. "I was enjoying our conversation before you two did that." _Whoops. Said that one out loud, didn't I? Well, it wasn't that incriminating. I should still sound annoyed enough that it doesn't make a difference._

"I should leave you two," Rei said quietly then. "I'm sure you have a bit to talk about. I'll come back...tomorrow sometime," He stood up and walked out before Kai could really respond.

"That was smooth, Tala." Kai said coolly.

"He was being -"

"No, you were."

"Bryan?" Rei said, sounding questioning as he approached the door to his hotel room, where the lavender haired blader leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you." Cold. Emotionless. It was worse than Kai's, because where Kai was simply hiding emotions, it seemed that Bryan had none.

"Alright." Rei said, unlocking the door and motioning for Bryan to follow him in.

"I haven't seen you, since we fought." Bryan said, cutting straight to the point. "While I am not sorry I gave my all to beat you – I do apologize for damaging you so intensely in the process."

"It's nothing. I understand." Rei said, good naturedly.

"You are, angry about something." Bryan said calmly.

"I am. But it's not about you."

"It's Tala and Kai, no?"

"You're good." Rei responded quietly.

"Practice. In learning to suppress my own emotions, I learned to analyze those emotions in other people. You don't need to worry. Friends they may always be. But they will not last as lovers long."

"What do you mean?"

"Kai and Tala...are too alike in the things that will tear a relationship part, and too different in the things that will keep it together. Their temperaments, for example. I'm amazed they haven't gotten into a fight nasty enough to actually hurt each other."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"You are Chinese – do you understand the concept of Yin and Yang?"

"Yes, I believe I do, at any rate."

"They are too alike to create harmony. You need a little Yin and a little Yang to create true balance."

"One cannot exist without the other." Rei added to his words slowly, to see if he had actually gotten the other boy's point.

"Exactly." Bryan sounded a little triumphant.

"Tala, that was really rude of you."

"You said I wasn't interrupting anything, Kai."

"You weren't, but then you went after him."

"He was being weird."

"That's Rei for you." Kai said coolly. "I'd appreciate it if you tried to get along with him. He's a friend of mine."

"He doesn't think of you as a friend. He wants you as a possession."

"Rei's not like that. And you're wrong. Rei's straight. Trust me."

"Hm. We'll see."

**A/N: Thanks to Kinomiya's "Intruding Russians" for ideas of how to portray Tala – because I would have never had a clue, and he would have been very...undefined. And thank you all for your reviews so far, you have no idea what it means to me.**

**Don't kill me. I swear, it will get better. Next chapter is Rei's return to the hospital.**


	8. Chapter 8: Discussion

Rei walked down the hall silently, approaching Kai's hospital room. Ahead of him, he could see the red haired Russian coming out of Kai's room. If Rei was any judge, he looked upset.

"I don't know what he sees in you." Tala snarled in Russian, shouldering Rei sharply aside.

Rei's inside shoulder slammed against the wall. He hissed in pain, rubbing the shoulder Tala had innitally slammed into. The tiger took a few moments to breathe, seething with rage at the teal eyed male. _What's his problem? I didn't do anything to him. _He _started that mess yesterday, not me._

"Your boyfriend," Rei began as he entered Kai's room, "is an asshole." he finished in a hiss. He took the seat beside the bed, golden eyes only just beginning to calm.

"Boyfriend?" Kai founded curious.

Rei blinked incredulously. "Tala?"

Kai looked up at the ceiling, "He can be. But..."

Flash Back

"_Tala. Enough. I won't listen to this. I can be friends with him, and _with _you." Kai said coolly._

"_That's not good enough. I don't trust him."_

"_I don't care, I'm not going to make him leave, just because you're feeling insecure." His voice was cold and challenging, as if to say 'I dare you to ask me,' without actually starting that fight._

"_You're so impossible!" Tala snapped._

"_I don't get angry when you enjoy the presence of other males. Not even when you hug them."_

"_That's different."_

"_Yeah, it's worse." Kai said, tone even._

"_We've known them forever."_

"_Just because you don't know Rei doesn't give you the right to get so – possessive. He didn't do anything wrong, he came to visit me."_

"_He should have stayed in China."_

"_Maybe I should have, too. I'd be in better condition now." His voice was cold._

_Tala had gotten up and left – less than five minutes before Rei had entered._

End Flashback.

"You broke up with him?" The sound of Rei's questioning voice cut through Kai's musing over the flashback.

"Something like that." _Not exactly kitten, but I'm not going to explain that little scene to you._

"That explains _his _problem." Rei said, his eyes flashing as he raised a hand to rub his shoulder. A second later, his eyes were calm again, and his hands were folded neatly in his lap.

Kai turned his gaze back to Rei, studying the nekojin's face. "Did he say something?"

"It doesn't matter, " Rei said evenly.

"Rei." Kai's tone was dead even, he didn't repeat his question.

"Captain mode? That might have worked, if you weren't _here _of all places. Later. Another time. When you've recovered some." Rei said calmly, meeting Kai's gaze with a tiny smile.

"Tell Me, Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"You were rubbing your shoulder. I'm not blind."

"Nothing happened."

"I will find out."

"Maybe, when we're done with this."

"With what?" Kai's voice became almost mistrustful.

"Whatever happened between you and Voltaire." Rei's voice was calm.

"How did you manage to swing the conversation back this way?''

"Carefully." Rei smiled again slightly.

Kai shook his head, "And if I don't want to talk about it?"

"If you tell me, I'll tell what happened with Tala."

"So you admit something happened." Kai said, and Rei was silent. "Fine."

"Tala … made a really obvious comment in front of my grandfather. I had warned him to be more discreet, he didn't listen. Voltaire...wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant, and when Tala went home, he confronted me about it. About my orientation, and about my relationship with Tala.

"Voltaire...is more than slightly homophobic. Actually, more than fearing them, he hates them. If he could, he would probably destroy every homosexual and bisexual person. Or at the very least, confine them in a completely separate space from everyone else.

"The subject dropped for the evening, and I thought it was mostly over. I was wrong. He brought it up again part way through my self imposed training session. And...it didn't go well. Actually...it got a little violent." Kai went silent for a moment, noticing that his gaze had turned up towards the ceiling again. He found himself glancing over to see Rei.

The first thing Kai noticed was Rei's clenched fist, and the blood dripping on to his white pants. "Damn, Rei." He breathed, watching the blood continue to drip as Rei closed his eyes.

"Give me a sec, before you continue."

"I'm not going to continue for a while, I think we should talk about something a little...lighter."

"No. I want to know. Unless, you aren't ready to talk about it. If that's the case, I understand, and I'm sorry I pushed you."

"I will talk. Just not right now."

**A/N: And I think...that I might have had Kai say a little too much, a little to quickly. But yeah. What do you all think? R&R, please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tomorrow, Maybe

Rei was calmer now that the subject had settled a bit. He sighed softly, it was getting late in the afternoon, and Kai wouldn't allow him to return the conversation to their earlier discussion. "About earlier..."

"My birthday's in a week." Kai said, sounding a little startled himself by the fact, as he interrupted Rei.

"You are determined...."

"Yes I am. But,"

"You're not lying? Hm. I'll keep the date in mind. Why'd you sound so shocked?"

"It caught me off guard. I don't pay much attention to it."

"You never even told us when it was."

"I didn't tell you all anything."

"Good point." Rei admitted quietly. He gave up on bringing the topic of Voltaire and Kai back up. Apparently, today was not the day he would get the rest of the information. _I'll have to come up with something good for his birthday. Hmmm..._ "When are they letting you out?"

"When they're ready. Rei – it's not as simple as me getting out of here. I'll have to go to court over the incident." Kai's voice was calm again, as he watched Rei.

"I'll be here. I'll stand beside you … unless -"

"I didn't say I didn't want you here. I said, it wasn't going to be easy. A lot of Russians hold Voltaire's view on my kind."

"Your kind?"

"Gays," Kai sounded exasperated, Rei was never like that. He wasn't Tyson, he shouldn't have had to explain it.

"You're not the only one. And you say it like we're tainted." So, he hadn't meant to say it like that – at all. He meant to say "they're" but the other word had slipped. Now to see if Kai caught it.

"We're tainted?" Kai questioned slowly.

"Yes. We're." Calm, almost defiant, in a way.

"Are you saying...?"

"Am I?" Rei said, meeting Kai's gaze evenly.

"That's helpful." Kai muttered, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Maybe one day, I'll clarify." Rei said, touching the hand of Kai's injured arm gently.

Kai glared at him for a moment, frustrated by the avoidance of an answer. "Tell me, please," He said, trying to coax an answer from the tiger.

"Not now. Later. I'll think about telling you tomorrow." He said, almost teasingly.

"And they say _I'm _cruel." Kai said, finding himself smiling slightly at Rei. _If I'd been with Rei, I wonder if Voltaire would have found out so soon. Before I was ready. And I wish he'd tell me what that was supposed to mean. Is he gay? Tala seemed to think so, but...except for that one sentence, I've never had any real reason to consider the possibility of him being … like me. But...that just means he was discreet. It doesn't necessarily mean he's not. Or that he is..._

"Will you tell me about Tala now?" Kai asked, suddenly changing the subjects.

"Only if you promise to stay calm about it."

"I can't promise, but I'll try."

"That's good enough for me, I guess." Rei said quietly, his good mood wasn't gone, just restrained slightly so he could keep an eye on Kai's better when he began to speak again. "I was coming up this morning, I wanted to see you. Tala was just exiting your room, I thought he looked kind of upset. When he was close enough he said something like "I don't know what he sees in you" and he shouldered me off, it really annoyed me at the time, because I hadn't done anything wrong but …" Rei trailed off as he continued to watch Kai carefully.

Kai's muscles were perceptively tightened, but his breathing was slow and calm. "I can live with that. I _don't _like it, but I won't go against your wishes on it, either. But if he ever-"

"Kai, I'm really not the person you should say that to, am I?" Rei said calmly.

Kai didn't respond, he looked steadily up at the ceiling. _I'm going to let Tala have it when you aren't here, Kitten, I just won't tell you that. And I won't hurt him. I'd tear my stitches, and then that would just prolong everything. I don't want that. I want to deal with this as soon as I can. But I am NOT going to let it slide, after what he did_

_----------------_

Rei left a little later that evening, and Kai was left alone in the sterile white room for a while. When Dr. Ivan entered the room, to change the bandages on his arm, Kai looked up. "Can you leave them off, please?" He asked.

"Only if you promise not to play with the stitches."

"I'm a little old for that." Kai's tone was even.

"You would be surprised, Kai. Especially in attempted suicide cases." Dr. Ivan's tone was cool and calm, meeting the crimson gaze without a trace of fear.

"I won't, alright? The bandages are getting on my nerves."

"We'll try it, for tonight." Ivan said after a moment. When he was finished removing the thick white bandaging he left, and Kai was alone again.

Kai found himself studying the wound that was so carefully stitched together. It stretched from the crook of his elbow down his wrist, stopping just short of his hand. He'd been attempting to follow the vein as he recalled, staring at it. _I could have lost it all. I could have actually taken my life, because of an incident that should never have happened. At the time, I thought no one would care...but now I think that maybe I was wrong. Tala may have gotten over it as projected but Rei … he was trying to hide, but I can tell. He was upset. Really upset, that first day. As if, he didn't want to quite believe I was okay. That I was alive._

_What if I hadn't been?_ That thought stopped Kai dead in his tracks. _I don't think I want to know what might have happened, had I succeeded in ending it. _The thought of what might had happened, as a result scared him a little. Spencer had come by for a few moments to see him and to bring him his Ipod, which was really cool.

Kai turned it on, and closed his eyes, trying to unwind a little. Tala would come back tomorrow, he needed to make the breakup clear, because Tala wouldn't have gotten it, earlier that day. Rei would come back, and he would probably talk to him about the fight between him and Voltaire. And on top of it all, he still wasn't sure what in the world Rei had meant by that sentence.

He relaxed after a while, listening to the music and reflecting on some of it. _I remember Rei singing this song, when he didn't know I was awake and listening. _"No one talks to her, she feels so alone. She's in too much pain to survive on her own. The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife, she writes on her arm wants to give up her life. Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave, fighting the lie that giving up is the way..." He found himself singing along with the second verse of the song, the line that Rei had changed all of the pronouns in, to make it masculine.

_That part of the song sent shivers down my spine. Even though I knew it wasn't the original. I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to say something to me, even though he didn't know I was listening. Even though I never told him I'd heard, _Kai thought, as he pushed back to repeat the song, and he fell asleep listening to it.

---------------

That evening, Rei sat alone in the hotel room, with the radio playing in the back ground. He'd spoken to Max a little earlier, letting him know that everything was under control, and that he was safe. Now he was just laying back on the floor, trying to decide what was next.

_I should be nice, tomorrow. I should tell him what I meant. I think … I think I want him to know. _Rei's thoughts unfocused as he found himself startled by a song on the radio. He frowned a little at the irony of it coming on. Then began to sing along with it, his eyes closed, as he remember the night that he'd altered the song. Kai was sleeping peacefully, and he'd been more than quiet enough to disturb his rest, even as he sang softly. A part of him had hoped that Kai would hear, but he had known it was impossible.

**A/N: The song is "Hero" by Superchick. And If you've never heard it, I suggest you go and listen to it. It's a really good song. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Admissions and Discovery

Kai awoke with _Hero _stuck in his head, he had to admit that it wasn't a bad thing to wake up to. Though, he'd have rather woken up with a clear mind, than one clouded with the music he'd reflected on the night before, he could think of worse ways to awaken. _From a nightmare is certainly one of them. _He thought,_ I'd take the song any day._

A sigh escaped his lips as Kai turned to lay on his side, facing the door. _Sterile white room. No fun at all. I'd almost like to just get out of here and deal with court. Almost. There are a few things I have to deal with first...but I really don't feel like dealing with th- _"Bryan? What a surprise."

"Didn't think you could be surprised." Bryan said tonelessly, taking a seat. "I told Tala he could wait until I got a chance to see you. He'll come by later."

"I can be. On occasion."

"I think your "on occasion" will become very frequently, soon." Bryan said calmly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Perceptions."

"That's your "I'm not going to answer" isn't it?" Kai said.

"Yes."

Kai sighed a little, studying the lavender haired boy. "I think, of us all, you've changed the least."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Neither, really, I suppose, just an observation."

"Ah." Plain, simple, calm, emotionless. Very Bryan-Typical, Kai noted.

"You know, I can see through it, right? I know you care."

"I can see through you, too. So we're even, but I'm curious, why do you think I care?"

"The way you look at him," Kai said evenly.

"You got me." Bryan said evenly. "But, I know you care about the Tiger, and you care about Him too, but not the same way."

"He'll be alright. I know you'll be there for him, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"I think...when he stops being so blind, and trying to stick to me like glue, He'll realize that..."

"Don't try and get my hopes up, alright? I'm doing just fine not caring." Bryan said, shaking his head a little.

They went back and forth like that for a while. Just talking a little, Bryan didn't pose hard questions, and Kai was careful to keep the conversation lighter, easy to follow and not stressful for either of them. _I will have quite enough stress when the day begins properly_ he thought, again considering what would likely occur over the course of the day.

Just then Tala entered the room, Bryan cast a look over his shoulder and then focused on Kai again. "Impatient, are we?" He murmured as Tala moved a chair over and sat down.

"Ah, come on Bryan, you've been here over an hour, I wanted to see Kai."

Bryan didn't respond, he looked at Kai pointedly for a moment before shrugging a bit, and looking away.

"You're not going to like this," Kai said quietly.

_He's really gonna go in so abrupt? He must really want to get this over with. That or he's really pissed at Tala, and won't admit it._ Bryan thought critically, listening in to the conversation.

"Kai..." Tala began slowly, watching the Russian. _The paint's actually...wearing off. I'm surprised he hasn't either taken it off or replaced it, yet..._

"No. Let me speak, Tala." Kai said grimly. "I...I asked you to be careful around Voltaire, and you weren't. I wasn't ready to tell him, and you gave me no choice. I don't appreciate that. I wanted to tell him in my own way, in my own time. Not by him figuring out that my best friend was actually my boyfriend."

"Kai..."

"I said let me finish." Kai cut in harshly, determined to have his say. "That alone, was about to do it. You knew better, plain and simple. Then, Rei comes, and you were absolutely out of line. You were rude and possessive. You know I don't tolerate that behavior. Rei told me, what happened in the hall way yesterday. And that was it. That was the deciding point. You were mad at me, and you took it out on my friend. It was out of line. He didn't want me to be angry about it...and I can't say that I'm not. I'm furious. There _will _be bruises on Rei when he comes by later, and I'm going to have to struggle to remind myself why I'm not supposed to hit you. But...that...incident, was the last straw."

"What are you saying?" Tala whispered.

"This isn't working for me, Tala." Kai said as calmly as he could.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

To give Tala credit, he didn't start crying, nor yelling. A strange expression crossed his face before Bryan stood and grabbed his wrist. "Don't respond. Calm down down first. Whatever you have to say, it can wait." the lavender haired boy said as he tugged at his captain.

------

Bryan and Tala had left. Tala would recover from the break up, and he would understand that had been coming for a long while. He would understand that it was better to cleanly break it now than to try and keep coaxing it along when it was collapsing around them.

Kai sighed, that had been harder than he anticipated. Clearly stating the words, without the taint of his fury – he'd never been as good at that as Bryan. He could cover his emotions – but not his anger. Never his anger. He thought he'd done well, talking to Tala. Only time would tell though, if a friendship would survive the damage caused though.

_I bet my paint looks like hell._ Kai thought critically, suddenly allowing it to break his train of thought. Reaching over and picking up a small bottle from the table, he opened it. A quick dab, and a couple of moments later, the traces of blue face paint were gone, leaving smooth, pale skin behind.

Kai had been told that he looked innocent without his face paint – still recognizable as himself, but somehow different...gentler even. Tala'd mentioned at one point that it probably had to do with his attitude when he beybattled, as opposed to the fact that no one (other than Dunga and Wyatt) had ever seen him beybattle without his face paint. _My thoughts are all over the place today..._ Kai noted as it occurred to him that Rei, nor any other member of his team, had ever actually seen his face without the paint. _They probably think they're tattoos or something.._

_-----_

Rei came in a little after noon. Kai was dozing a little, much to Rei's surprise. _He looks so innocent when he...where did the tat-well, I guess they weren't tattoos. But... _Even the marginally confused thoughts didn't cause the warm smile to falter. He sat down, folding his legs up under him. Rei knew full well that anyone else would have walked out and come back later, but... he couldn't help it. He liked watching Kai sleep.

Before too long, Kai's crimson eyes flickered open, and he found himself gazing at Rei. "You are entirely too quiet." He said, shaking his head slightly. _And I was right. That's a lovely bruise on your shoulder, I'd hate to see what it looks like below your collar, where his shoulder would have hit firmly. You always bruise so badly, kitten._

"I don't like disturbing people," Rei said softly, still smiling a little at Kai, completely unaware of the other boy's scrutiny.

"I've noticed." Kai said dryly. "I guess I'm disappointed I didn't get to see your initial response to seeing me without my paint." Kai allowed his voice to take a slightly teasing tone.

"It wasn't much, I was a little surprised to see it was paint and not a tattoo though."

"The only reason it 'wasn't much' is you were making sure not to wake me."

"Probably."

Kai shook his head a little, looking up at the ceiling. He'd forgotten how nice it was to talk to Rei, and now that he really thought about it, he'd missed it, too. Rei's presence in and of itself was soothing, and he was good for conversations, deep and shallow alike. _Voltaire would have hated him._ Kai found himself noting absently as he contrasted Tala and Rei in his mind.

"So, you still want to know what happened – or you want to keep it light, today?" Kai asked quietly.

Rei looked down at his hands, studying the wounds where his claws had pierced the skin of his hands for a moment. "I want to know." He said after a moment, raising his golden gaze to meet Kai's wine colored one.

"Very well then..."

"You were about to explain the second part of the fight, you said something about it getting violent." Rei prompted immediately.

"Ah." Kai said, echoing Bryan inadvertently, _Why am I not surprised that you remember so perfectly where I was? You probably spent half the night thinking about it._

"Voltaire … when he thinks your not listening, or he wants to make a point – or scare you, I suppose – has a tendency to grab. Usually your arm – wrist or upper arm – and he holds it. It can be painful, if he's grasping tightly." Kai knew he was getting distracted, knew that such details were unnecessary, but at the same time, he felt a strange urge to make Rei understand – is if he were justifying it all to Rei. Murder. A shiver ran through Kai. The same kind emotion that had driven him to attempt suicide, he knew. Taking a deep breath, he moved onward.

"It went back and forth. We were yelling – he wouldn't let go of my upper arm, it hurt. His fingers were probably bruising my arms. He shook me – threatened...I don't remember what he said exactly. I remember...he said I wasn't fit. He said I was tainted that...my time away had damaged me. I can't remember what he said he'd do..."

"Shh, it's alright. You don't have to right now." Rei said, his voice concerned. He reached out, taking one of Kai's hands in his own.

"What ever he said..." Kai began again, hoarsely, as if it were difficult to continue.

"Go on, when you're ready, take your time. No rush." Rei said soothingly, his thumb turning circles on the back of Kai's hand.

"It pushed me over the edge. I...it wasn't my knife. It was his. I don't...I know know how I got it though...I don't remember clearly, if he had it in his hand...or if...I got some other way..." There was a long pause.

"I stabbed him, with it. And I...I'm not sure how I managed a lethal strike...I wasn't trying....I... I didn't mean to...I..."

"I was...terrified. I didn't know what to do. The knife...there was blood. It was...everywhere. I'd never...hurt anyone like that. Never. I didn't even mean to … he was my grandfather...even if I hated him. I … I ran, at first. And I... I didn't consciously make the decision to commit suicide it...just happened. I didn't...there wasn't...I..." Kai wouldn't look at Rei. He didn't want to see the expression on the tiger's face. He didn't want to see the disgust or the hatred. "I understand, if you think I'm a monster."

"I don't." Rei's voice was clear, and calm. "I think you're shaken, you're scared, and you need help. You're not a monster, Kai."

**(A/N: So, despite taking a long time to write, I loved this chapter. I felt spot on with everyone (except for maybe Bryan) … which probably means I failed miserably, but still. I really enjoyed it. Writing the break up was a bit...challenging. But I liked it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. )**


	11. Chapter 11: Will you Stay?

Tears began to thread their way down Kai's cheeks, as Rei noticed the silvery fluid he rose from his seat. Kai looked up as if to speak, to beg. Rei sat down on the edge of the bed, with Kai and pulled the older teen against him, soothing him.

Rei ran his hand up and down Kai's back. Rei ended up sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, with Kai curled up in his lap, face buried into the silky cloth of his shirt. Rei was emitting a strange, soothing almost-purr like sound.

Dr. Ivan opened the door as if he had something to say to them, but Rei glared at him, arms folded around Kai so the boy wouldn't pull away just yet. The doctor just close the door, withdrawing and leaving them alone. Rei's attention returned to the boy resting against his chest then. His grasp loosened a little so that if Kai so chose, he could now pull away.

"Thank you." Kai said, very softly.

"I understand. You needed that," Rei murmured, still rubbing his back gently. He freed one hand after a moment, to take Kai's right hand in one of his own. "Better now?"

Kai nodded a little, but didn't make a move to rise from his position on Rei. "Comfortable?" Another nod. Rei released a long slow breath. "You still want to know what I meant yesterday?"

"Yes, I do."

"I meant that I'm like you." Rei said gently, releasing Kai's hand in order to brush a piece of hair from the older teens face.

"I would have never guessed." Kai said quietly.

"I'm good at discretion, Kai," Rei said softly. Kai just gave him a strange smile, before relaxing against him again.

-----------

It was the end of the day, the time when Rei normally left because visiting hours were coming to a close. They were talking still, Rei wasn't aware of the time that had passed, and Kai didn't particularly care. In his own mind, he was trying to work up the courage to ask if Rei would stay the night.

Dr. Ivan came in with Kai's dinner, and he raised one dark eyebrow. "I thought you normally went home, by now," he said carefully.

"I..." Rei blinked, seeming startled.

"Will you stay?" Kai blurted out, all at once, figuring that if he didn't, he never would.

Rei looked at Kai. "You want me to?"

Kai nodded slowly, not trusting his own voice. Rei looked at the doctor. Ivan looked up at the ceiling. "As long as you two don't do anything...strenuous." He muttered as he set the tray down and walked out. A red blush creeped across Rei's face, and it was echoed in Kai's.

"Did he just...?"

"Yes, he did." Kai said softly.

"I thought so."

"So, you'll stay?"

"Yes, Kai, I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Twice in one day? Are you feeling alright, Kai?" Rei asked, actually sounding a little concerned.

"I'm feeling fine." Kai responded quietly.

"You stay here and eat. I'm going to run back to my hotel and get a change of clothes, and a few other things, I'll be back."

"I'm holding you to that, Tiger."

"I expect you to," Rei said simply, as he slipped out from under Kai. "I want you to eat. If you don't, I'll just make you when I get back."

"Yes, sir." Kai responded, teasingly – like he would have with one of the blitzkrieg boys.

Rei left the room quickly. Kai settled in for the wait. He finished off his food with decent speed. When he was done, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. _I asked him to stay the night...in a hospital room. I um...that might not have been my brightest move ever but... He didn't seem to mind, either. And I cannot believe Ivan had the nerve to...to say that._

Kai found himself startled from his musings sometime later by Rei who had a very small bag which he set against the wall, just out of the way. He smiled a little at tiger. "Hey," He said quietly, "You came back."

"You sound surprised."

Kai only shrugged at that.

Hours later, they'd settled down, laying together. Kai had ended up resting on Rei's shoulder again, but it was nice, and it comfortable. "Will you sing for me?" he whispered, looking up at Rei hesitantly.

"Any in particular?"

"No..I just...it's so quiet. Normally.."

"You have your headphones in, I remember." Rei said immediately.

Kai nodded a little.

"Close your eyes." Rei whispered. Kai obeyed.

Rei closed his eyes as a song occurred to him, not one of his typical pieces, but a good song. A beautiful song, in his opinion.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now_

The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more

Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you 

Rei finished singing, his voice just above a whisper. He could tell that Kai had fallen asleep resting against his shoulder. He tugged the blanket up a little, settling it around them both. Settling down finally, began to drift off.

_We lied when we were dreaming  
Our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
Here and today_

My SOS on radio  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me 

The lyrics of the other song, the piece that he had always felt corresponded with Don't Jump, whether it was meant to or not trailed through his mind as he fell asleep.

**(A/N: Ha. Two in one weekend. I'm proud of myself. The songs were Don't Jump and Rescue me by Tokio Hotel. The english versions, mind. I swear, lyrics will stop appearing. They really will...I just...**

**Anyway. I hope you liked it. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Caught

Rei woke at dawn, momentarily confused by the warm weight against his body. As he looked to figure it out, Rei remembered the night before in vivid detail. A smile came across his face as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. _Friend. I need to be happy with friend. He's still got Tala, and I'm not going to mess that up..._ Rei thought, firmly stopping the original train of thoughts in its place. Again, he was struck by how peaceful and innocent Kai looked. _The paint really does make a difference, I wonder if he realizes that._ He considered, releasing a contented sound that sounded more than vaguely purr like.

Kai stirred a little, as if suddenly uncomfortable. A strange whimper escaped him as he continued to move, threatening to become more violent within moments.

The purring ceased immediately, and the smile was replaced with a concerned frown. _Is this why he wanted me to stay? _Rei wondered as he shook Kai a bit. "It's a dream, Kai. You're safe, I'm here," he murmured. After a few moments, Kai stilled again. "You awake?" Rei asked in a low tone.

"Yea," Kai responded, shifting positions a little so that he could look up at Rei.

Rei's hand was absently trailing up and down Kai's arm. "I thought so. You want to talk about it?"

"You already know." Kai said simply.

"Was the way I was wrapped around you bothering you?" Rei asked. Kai hadn't ever really accepted contact before, and Rei recalled the results of the one time Tyson had grabbed Kai's arm. _Not Pretty._ Rei thought that the way he had been draped across might have upset Kai, and he wanted to correct the issue, if that was the case.

"No, you're fine." Kai assured him, "I was really comfortable, actually," he admitted very softly a moment later.

Rei smiled again gently and found that he was struck by the urge to lean in a little closer and take in Kai's scent – kiss him even – Rei pushed it away.

The urge was suddenly broken by the sound of the door opening. Rei's attention snapped to the door where Tala and Bryan stood, staring at them. _This probably looks even worse than it is...I just probably upset Kai's boyfriend, really bad...Damn. I probably shouldn't have actually slept with him..._

Tala blinked, "So quick, Kai?" His voice sounded hurt, teal eyes flashing darkly.

"It isn't...as bad as it looks, Tala. I asked him to stay last night … I didn't want to be alone."

"You never asked _me _to stay the night with you."

"I was furious with you. And I still am. You screwed up, and you're not helping your case."

"You'd rather sleep with that-" Tala was cut off by Bryan squeezing hand tighter and tighter, not looking at him.

"You're beginning to sound like Voltaire. Or have you forgotten what he said about Rei, during the Finals?" Bryan's voice seemed completely calm and even, but there was a strange edge to it that Kai and Tala picked up on.

"I'm curious what Voltaire said about Rei," Kai said calmly.

"I believe he used the term 'dirty blooded non-human' to refer to Rei." Bryan said, shrugging slightly. "It's been a while."

Kai growled softly for a moment, before forcing himself to calm down a little.

"So, we actually kind of came to spring you." Bryan said, shifting the conversation carefully.

"You did?"

Tala nodded, "Yeah, I mean...authorities will be making contact over the incident within the next couple of days, but...you can come home. If you really want...I don't see why Rei can't stay with us...it's not like we aren't all going to be together most of the time anyway, apparently."

"Tala..." Kai began slowly, "I'm not sure..."

"You would rather go back to the mansion?" Tala challenged.

"I didn't say that but...I don't think that 'us' living under the same roof, is a good idea."

"I don't see a choice, on your part. Unless you'd be more comfortable living in a hotel room with your new boyfriend." Tala's voice was cold again.

"Tala, he is not my boyfriend."

"You could have fooled me. You _were _sleeping with him, it's pretty obvious." Tala said harshly.

"It's not about 'us' being together, Tal. It's really not. I was … yesterday was really rough on me, and I didn't want to face everything alone, any more. If you'd been here, it probably would have been you, instead. But you weren't and Rei was. I trust Rei, I've told you that before … and I've shared a room with him before. I knew that he would be willing to just _be here _without asking too many questions." Kai's voice was strangely calm despite the clear frustration he felt at Tala's insistence.

Rei watched the exchange quietly, golden eyes gone dark as he listened. He was acutely aware of the way his arm was wrapped around Kai's body, and the exact point on Kai's stomach where his hand rested. He was also well aware of Kai's warmth, and the way the boy seemed so relaxed against him. _We could have stayed like this all day, and I don't think that we'd have thought anything was wrong with it. _Rei realized as he listened to Kai speak.

Tala rolled his eyes slightly, as if he didn't really believe the reasoning, but he was quiet for a moment.

Bryan looked up at the ceiling. _Well _that _backfired. _He thought annoyedly as listened to the pair. "Can we focus?" Bryan hissed softly.

"Yes or no, Kai."

"I don't know. I don't want to stay here, any longer. It's _boring _and I feel fine." Kai said quietly, "But I think things are strained enough."

"Tala can behave, Kai. You're teammates are worried about you. I think we'll all feel better with you home." Spencer said, coming into the room behind Tala and Bryan.

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you guys." He said as the assault shifted to come from one of the others.

Rei smiled, apparently happy, but on the inside, he was sad. _I won't see him much, any more. He won't need or want me hanging around while he's got his other friends. I bet he and Tala will get back together soon, too. It almost feels like I should have left him to his team in the first place. I've only caused trouble._

**(A/N: I want to tell you all that I've not seen season three at all, yet. I've got no idea where to go with the Demolition boys, so I'm just kinda of running with it. Please be nice. R&R)**


	13. Chapter 13: An Accomplishment

**[A/N: So, I've had some serious writers' block, recently, at least in the direction of my stories. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get an update out of me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I just wish I did. Trust me. You'd know If I owned beyblade.]**

About twenty minutes later, Kai was almost ready to go. The Demolition Boys were all gathered together in the waiting room of the hospital. Rei felt very out of place among the Russian team as they waited for Kai to finish the paperwork required for his being checked out of the hospital. The glares Tala kept giving him were frustrating and tended to send shivers down his spine, when he noticed.

As a result, Rei tried to ignore Tala. Just as he caught the red head glaring again, Bryan caught his attention by plopping down in the chair directly to the right of him. "You coming with us, or are you going to stay at the hotel?"

Rei tilted his head to the side slightly. "Is that an invitation?"

Bryan nodded, "If you want it to be."

"I'd come with you all but...Tala-"

"Don't worry about Tala, he'll get used to your presence."

"It's not that..."

"I know, but really He'll get over it. He's just...he needs a little time."

"Then wouldn't it be better...?"

"No, I don't think so. He...I think that if he thinks he's got a clear shot with Kai, he's going to get himself hurt over it."

"Hm."

"If you don't like it, you can always go back to the hotel."

"Alright, I'll come."

Bryan stood up and walked over to Tala then. It was quiet for a few minutes until Ian sat down beside him, on the left. He didn't look at the smaller blader for several moments, but he could feel the other watching him.

"Yes?" He said after a moment, finally turning his golden eyes to focus on Ian.

"I've got to give you some credit."

"What do you mean?"

"You managed to get _both _of them to like you."

"Both of who?"

"Kai and Bryan, silly." Ian said, rolling his eyes. "That's a big accomplishment. Heck, one of them is an accomplishment."

"Why do you think Bryan likes me?"

"He spoke to you. And, whether you realize it or not, defended you to Tala. Which, is amazing in and of itself."

"I see."

Ian rolled his eyes and left Rei sitting there. Just before he actually set across the room, he glanced back over his shoulder. "I think you'll fit in with them well." Shaking his head, he walked off.

A moment later, Kai walked into the room. The stitches had been removed from his arm, and the paper work was complete. "You look so out of place, Kitten." He teased as he passed where Rei sat, across the room from everyone else.

"I _feel_ out of place." Rei responded, looking up at Kai with a small smile.

"You shouldn't. You fit right in."

"How so?"

"You're a friend of mine, aren't you?" He didn't look at Rei when he said it, and continued to move passed him, as he finished.

Despite the light manner with which Kai treated the statement, Rei smiled at it. He couldn't help it, Kai had just called him his friend – of his own violation.

--------------

"Here we are." Tala said, tone bright. He pushed the door open and they all filed in after him.

"I'll show you to your room." Kai said evenly, motioning for the Neko to follow behind him. Rei caught the edge of Tala's glare, but followed behind Kai without making a sound.

Behind them, Rei could hear the Demolition boys speaking in Russian, he tried not to listen as they reached the stairs, but couldn't help but note that the team seemed to be reprimanding Tala. As he and Kai began to climb the stairs, the voices faded until he couldn't hear them any more, which he was somewhat thankful for.

"This one. It's yours." Kai said, pushing a door open. "You get settled in up here, I'm going to go and talk with the others.

**[A/N: Yes it's short. I thought you all deserved a small update. I'm going to have to figure out how to shift in to what's supposed to happen next, so....I wanted to give you something to enjoy now.]**


	14. Chapter 14: Court

**[A/N: While I'm sure no one really cares why it's taken so long, I figured I'd give my explaination. My computer crashed. Video card/Monitor died. I just managed to get my files off of the old hard drive. Thus, here I am.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own beyblade, k?]**

Kai felt ridiculous in the neat, ironed suit and tie. He was annoyed that neither the Demolition Boys or Rei would let him put on his face paint. And now he was staring at Rei like he was insane, after the boy put a plate full of food in front of him.

"You need to eat, Kai."

"I'll eat after."

"No, you'll eat now."

"I can't."

"You're not shy."

"I _am _nervous."

"You still need to eat before your appearance."

Kai muttered something darkly in Russian, but nibbled at the food. He had to give Rei credit, it was light, and tasted good. Best of all, it wasn't likely to sit wrong, even if he _did _get really over-wrought about something.

He fidgeted a little, but finished the plate of food. "The case started three days ago, why do you think they're only just now getting me into it?"

"Your condition for one. For another, I think there were a few witnesses that didn't want to be in the court room with you, but wanted to give their statements. We weren't allowed to watch either, if it's any consolation." Spencer said, sitting down quietly on one side of the table.

"I'm not sure who though, no one would say." Bryan added into the silence as he ate his own breakfast.

"Sara, for one, I think. And a few people more or less presenting Kai's character – why they think he either didn't do it, or _had _to have had a reason." Tala piped up, adding a little more to the conversation.

"I didn't know Sara was in town." Bryan said, voice totally blank.

"I didn't either, until she was leaving. She said...that she didn't want to be in town for the end of the case, or the funeral. It was...really hard on her to speak, I think." Tala shrugged.

"I'm sure it was."

"Who is Sara?" Kai asked slowly.

"Someone with some experience with Voltaire." Bryan explained. "She probably was corroborating the 'he's violent and cruel' aspect of your defense." His eyes flicked to Tala for a moment, but the red head seemed incredibly interested in something on one of the shelves.

"Rei – were you rearranging things?" Tala asked, a tiny edge to his voice, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"No, haven't touched any of your things."

Bryan coughed. "I told you I was going to straighten it up, Tal – breathe. It was getting on my nerves. And, it isn't like you do anything in the kitchen anyway."

"Are we going to do this every morning?" Ian asked calmly. "I mean, really Tala. Rei's been a good guest."

"I haven't done anything." Tala said, bristling slightly.

"Of course not," Rei responded with a tight smile. "Ian, I don't know what you're seeing, everything's fine. It was a legitimate question."

Ian snorted, but didn't say anything else.

Bryan decided not to tell Tala that it was Rei's cooking that he was eating, not _his._ _Not worth the argument. Not at all._

"So, are we going?" Spencer asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. It's time."

An hour later, Kai was sitting quietly in front of a judge, with his prosecutors on one side of him. He sat alone, with Rei and the Demolition Boys behind him. He sat tall with his head up, almost defiant.

"We'll have a fifteen minute recess, and then Kai will take the stand." The judge stated clearly and calmly over the court. Kai slouched back with a tiny sigh.

"This isn't going well." He said, turning to look at his friends.

"It's going fine." Rei encouraged. Kai rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

Fifteen minutes later, he sat, facing outward, towards everyone gathered in the court room. His crimson gaze focused on the prosecutor, his jaw tight as he waited.

"Kai, do you deny that you were the one who attacked Voltaire?"

"No, Sir."

"But there was a reason?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't think there was. I think that you were being a spiteful little-"

"Councilor, move on."

"What was your reason?"

"He threatened me. Pulled the knife on me."

"And you...?"

"I took it from him."

"And killed him."

"Yes."

"You seem awfully calm for someone who accidentally murdered his grandfather."

"He's been abusing me for as long as I can remember. If not directly, then neglecting me by allowing others to do it. I don't really...regret it. Though, it was an accident. I wouldn't have hurt him on purpose. As much as I hated him, he was family." The answer seemed to give a lot away, but there was no emotion behind it. "Besides, I've spent all of my life controlling my emotions, why would that change?"

"But still – you aren't even a little upset?"

"I was."

"But not now?"

"There's no point in holding on to grief. It solves nothing, and serves little purpose."

"You tried to kill yourself, why?"

"I was scared. And upset. I'd just killed someone – even in self-defense – that's hard. I'd never hurt anyone like that before. I was in shock. And...I wasn't thinking rationally."

"And that was your answer."

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Consciously, I never made the decision. I don't know what led to it except emotions. I've never been one for self harm."

"But the scars on your arms tell other stories."

"I didn't do that to myself."

"You expect the court to believe that all of those scars were inflicted by someone else?"

"It's the truth."

Rei listened, and ground his teeth slightly. Kai was holding on well, and taking the questions as they came. But it didn't look good. Not at all. It was impossible to know what had been said before, too. Only time would tell though. _They have to believe him. They can't really charge him for this, can they?_


	15. Chapter 15: Verdict

Kai sat between Rei and Tala, Bryan sat on Tala's other side. Spencer and Ian were murmuring back and forth seeming to be unfazed by their being surrounded by a court room full of people, and oblivious to the looks being focused on them. Some times either Tala or Rei would volunteer some statement or another, but mostly the other four boys were silent as they waited. The jury had been out well over an hour already.

Tala seemed to be getting restless, but every time he went to move, Bryan would set a restraining hand on his shoulder. Then the pair would exchange a glace, and the process would repeat a few moments later.

Kai, for the most part, say perfectly still, gazing straight ahead. His jaw was tight and he seemed to be concentrating on something. However, the crimson eyes were more than slightly unfocused, and it was quite clear that his mind was elsewhere. Rarely, the muscles in his right hand would tighten for a moment before relaxing. He had been forced to recount the entire event for the court and while he had held himself together well, it seemed to have taken a toll on him.

Rei sat with his hands folded in his lap. Of the four of them, he was most visibly relaxed, however, aside from Kai, he was probably the most strung up over the issue. Occasionally, it appeared that he had to exert some control to halt some action or another.

Golden eyes flitted about the room once or twice before returning to watching Kai's expression change slowly. _Fuck it. _He thought as his jaw tightened in response to Kai's ever so slight change of expression. The muscles in Kai's right arm had gone rigid, but only someone watching as closely as Rei would have noticed. _We hit two hours..._ Rei's mind jumped slightly as he made his decision.

Rei moved his left hand from his lap and then rested it on top of Kai's paler right hand.

Kai was jolted back into focus by physical contact. His gaze locked onto the golden hand resting on his own for a moment, before fore he looked over at the Chinese blader. The golden eyes of the Tiger were fixed on him, he noted immediately. He also noted the concern in the others eyes.

"Am I so easily read?" Kai murmured in Cantonese.

Rei shrugged slightly, "I've taken the time to learn," he said in kind, with a small smile.

"I just..."

"It'll be fine, Kai...You'll see."

Kai managed to give a small smile before looking forward again. Rei withdrew his hand and settled back in to wait.

Bryan exchanged another glance with Tala and looked like he wanted to say something, but just then the jury returned.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"We have. We find the defended guilty of self-defensive manslaughter."

"Do you have a suggested course of action?"

"We do. The defendant will attend counseling sessions with a court approved councilor for six months. At the end of this time, he will be evaluated, if deemed stable, he will no longer have to attend the sessions. If he refuses to attend these sessions, the defendant will be imprisoned for not more than one year."

----------

Sara sat by the phone that evening, staring straight forward, trying not to think, but failing. _What if they find him guilty of true murder? What if they sentenced him as an adult? _Pale, long fingers tapped on her lep. Her wine colored gaze flitted abut the room once, pausing on the phone before locking forward yet again.

After what seemed like forever, the phone rant. She answered immediately.

"Hey." Sara bit her lip as she listened to Bryan's monotone.

"Hey, Sara."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Anxious."

"Ha." Bryan sounded amused, "Don't be."

"Oh?"

"It went well. He was found guilty-"

"What is that good?"

"Let me finish. He was found guilty of the charges, however they were self-defensive."

"So he was sentenced as a minor."

"Exactly. Six months of counseling, and an evaluation."

Sara gave a sigh of relief. "And Tala?"

"Is starting to get used to Rei."

Sara frowned slightly, "He'll figure it out, Bry, You'll see."

Bryan snorted, "Doubt it."

"I should let you go."

"Yeah. Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Bryan."

Sara put the phone down and laid back soundlessly. _Now I just have to avoid stepping in and damaging his life again. He'll be happy now. He won't ever have to know about me, unless the boys accidentally slip and tell._

She sat up and picked up the picture on the side table. She studied the well remembered face with a sad expression. It was a new picture, Bryan had emailed it to her a few days before. The picture was of Kai sitting on one of the balconies at the manor, from before the accident.

Sara permitted herself a handful of tears as she sat there, reaffirming her determination to stay away from the boy she had been willing to give everything for.

"Everything will be fine now. No more Voltaire. No more Boris. No more danger. He's safe. And he is with friends.

**[So, what'd you think? This is the second-to-last chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.]**


	16. Epilogue: Six Months Later

Bryan, Tala, and Rei say in the waiting room of the psychiatric concuilor that Kai had been seeing. Kai was having his evaluation that day.

Red hair spilled across black denim as Tala lay back across Bryan's lap, looking up at the lavender haired boy. Bryan had a tiny smile on his face as his fingers trailed across Tala's bare shoulder.

Rei was happy for them, and also quite thankful, because it spared him any and all issues with Tala over Kai, these days. Besides, they were cute together.

"When you gonna make your move, Tiger?" Tala asked, watching Rei with interest in his teal eyes.

"I don't know." _Maybe soon._

"You should, soon." Tala responded with a spark in his eye.

"I will when I'm ready."

"You will _what _when your ready, Rei?" Kai asked as he entered the room.

Rei jumped and twisted around to face Kai. "Nothing."

Kai rolled his eyes, but didn't give an argument.

"How'd it go?" Bryan cut in, changing the subject.

"I'm 'stable'," Kai said with a snort.

Rei stood quickly, "That's great."

Tala rolled his eyes, "He wasn't ever unstable though, was he?"

"No, but it's good that the councilor figured that out."

"True."

----------

The group had returned to the mansion that they now shared. Bryan and Tala had vanished upstairs and it was assumed that they weren't going to be seen for a while.

"Soon," Bryan said, looking at Tala. "For now, ley Kai and Rei get comfortable."

Tala nodded after a moment. "Fine, soon. But it needs to be done, it's time."

"So says you. He isn't ready. Not yet. He will be soon, I think." Bryan was laying across the bed, "And you're telling her. I'll talk to Kai."

"That's cruel." Tala said softly.

Bryan let out a soft laugh that caused Tala to smile. "Maybe so, but it _is _your idea to do it."

"But-"

"No buts. It won't hurt – she won't be angry. I think she'll be happy. Besides I _am _doing the hard part. Kai's going to flip."

"Why do you-" Tala paused for a moment. "Good point. Dragging someone from his past up won't be good."

"It won't be bad. Just will take a delicate touch, and a little luck."

------------

Rei had put lunch together for the boys and was sitting quietly on a balcony. His back to the door, he was gazing out over the landscape. He heard the door open and close behind him.

"I thought I might find you here." Kai said softly from the edge of the balcony.

"It's beautiful here..."

"But...?"

Rei shook his head, turning around and leaning against the rail, he smiled. "But nothing. It's gorgious here. And..." He trailed off realizing what he'd been about to say.

"Rei, finish your sentence, Please."

"And I get to be with you." Rei said as he turned again, looking away from Kai.

Kai slipped across the stone, moving until he stood just behind Rei. In the last six months he had come to realize just how much Rei cared for him. He'd never let on, but it had touched him, that Rei would stand quietly and support him, no matter what. He'd stayed – for six months – in a strange country that Kai knew for a fact he wasn't very comfortable in.

All of the ran through his mind as he stood behind the nekojin for a moment, considering his options. Kai wrapped his arms soundlessly around Rei.

"I've never said it but, thank you for coming...and thank you for staying with me."

Rei leaned back into the embrace somewhat, enjoying the feeling. "I'm glad I came." Rei turned to face Kai. He studied those crimson eyes. _They're lighter, there's less hidden, I think. I think he's happier. _

Kai leaned forward and gently kissed Rei. And for now, that was enough.

**A/N: Ta-Da. There it is. If anyone really wants to see the Kai/Sara reunion, let me know in a review. For now, I'm leaving it right here, I'm happy with it.**


End file.
